The psychic paper knows all
by maddy.rigby
Summary: Rose gets curious one day when she and the doctor are waiting for the TARDIS to reacharge on the rift. What would happen if Rose looked into the psychic paper. Read on to find out. Tell me if it's any good or not. R and R? Just 10 secs thats all i need D


"What's your favorite gadget that you have?" Rose Tyler asked the Doctor. "Like the most useful."

"Most likley my sonic screw driver, why do you ask?" The Doctor replied.

"I don't know. I was just wondering. What about the psychic paper? That's got to be useful. Right?" They were sitting in Cardiff. Waiting for the TARDIS to regenerate, on the rift.

"Hmm. Your right... That would be up on the top also." He started speculating. Which was better. "Good question. But i would still say my sonic screw driver." Then suddenly he threw a cocky grin at her. "More than i like my thumb. And i love my thumb." No one would understand that but her.

"Tea?" Rose asked because she wanted some time to think.

"Mm. Sounds great." She knew the Doctor could tell she was still curious.

She fiddled in the kitchen for a minute longer than needed and walked out.

After perching on the arm of her favourite plush chair, the one he happened to be sitting in, and handing him a steaming mug of tea, his favorite kind. The one that was gold in colour, she asked "But, i'm still wondering. How does the psychic paper work? Like I know that it shows you what you want them to see. But, do you have to think of what it's going to say, or does it just, you know, know?"

"Well, say you were a police man, guarding the enterance to something. So, any normal person would hop over the fence and try to sneak in, yeah? But my psychic paper shows them what they need to see. Well, yeah. You got it right. What i want them to see. So i would just think of a police badge or whatever is needed, and the paper would show it. Instant gratification." He threw a lop sided grin in my direction.

"But is there anybody that would just see a blank paper. Like... what would happen if _**I **_looked into it? What would i see?"

He looked scared for a second before he composed himself, but a second long enough for her to see and set her curiosity on fire again. "Nothing. you would see nothing. I don't have any secrets to keep from you." He said it too quickly for me to believe him.

"Ok. Let me see it, then. If there's nothing for me to see." Rose grinned. A quick emotion she couldn't identify flitted across the doctors face, but she knew he was reluctant. "So there is something."

"Of course not. There's nothing that I haven't told you. So go ahead and look. I don't care." He flipped the small brown flip pad toward her.

Curiously, she opened it. And the big, black, bold, words on the page made her heart skip a beat. or four.

_I love you so much it scares me. I have no idea what to do. Rose Tyler, I'm in love with you._

She looked up at the Doctor. Sweet, funny, with held, Doctor. He could be hers if she wanted.

He looked extremelly anxious as to what she had seen. She was still indecisive but her body worked for her.

Rose slid down from her perch on the edge of his chair to his lap. She looked at him and he looked extremelly worried. Rose had a feeling The Doctor knew what the paper said.

And she kissed him. At first it was soft, with him still confused, but then he got fiercer, fueled by desire. She snaked her hands into his hair where she balled his hair into her fist and his went around and back to the small of her back. Though his hold was tight, she kept wanting him to hold her tighter. He slid his tounge out and licked the front of her lips, with in in explicabley soft tounge, she gasped at the touch, giving him entrance. His tounge explored the caverns of her mouth until she gained confidence and took dominance.

But soon the need for air became to much and they split apart. She had done it. Rose Tyler had done it. She had snogged the doctor. Then she realised it. "I love you too, Doctor. Oh my Doctor Who."

That was the end of one relationship and the beginning of a much better knew one. Wait till her mum heard about it.


End file.
